Jealousy
by LipstickandAspirin
Summary: And it feels like jealousy, And it feels like I can't breathe, And I'm on, down on my knees, And it feels like jealousy... - Abby gets jealous of Ziva's new girlfriend and decides to break them up. But a Caf-pow! under load makes it hard to do so...


Oh this is all from Abby's POV. Some of it is her thoughts and others her actions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jealousy<span>**

* * *

><p>I hate her. She thinks she can make me jealous with all the kissing and cuddling. Well she can't! No way. Not me. If I could just break them up; that would work then I could have her all for myself. Get thinking Abby… I know you can think of a way to get Ziva and that 'woman' to split up. Uh-oh; Caf-pow under load...<em>CRASH!<em>

_**I take it all back, All that I said,**__**  
><strong>__**It comes out to fast, So I,**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Just couldn't help, the way that I fel**__**t,**__**  
><strong>__**I started the fire.**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Watching you walk, I followed you there,**__**  
><strong>__**standing too close, It's hurting,**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I pictured the words, the warmth of your breath.**__**  
><strong>__**I started the fire, it's burning…**__**  
><strong>_

I push her onto the bed, and straddle her, my lips pressed against hers the whole time. Tingling as the cherry flavour blends with my coconut lipstick in a swirl of crazy sensation. Our tongues are in a never-ending battle of reign. I lean forward and press my body against hers, although still fully clothed; I can feel everything. I can feel her heartbeat against my own chest as I slide my hands up along her sides to her cheeks and we stay connected in a trance, for what seems like a lifetime. I hear a faint groan and a smacking sound as I lift my lips off hers. She lifts a hand and I entwine mine with hers, while my other hand undoes the buttons on her shirt. I slide it off over her tanned shoulders and throw it to the side. In one swift motion, I pull my tee up and over my head and throw it, adding to the other shirt on the floor. I thought she'd be the one on top, taking the lead. _Obviously I was a bit wrong, unless she's planning something…_

_**And it feels like jealousy,**__**  
><strong>__**And it feels like I can't breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm on, down on my knees,**__**  
><strong>__**And it feels like jealousy.**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Seeing a light,**__**  
><strong>__**a face in the crowd, **__**  
><strong>__**my lonely heart is racing.**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**And my whole world is under attack, **__**  
><strong>__**what kind of love am I facing?**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Is it me that you want**__**  
><strong>__**Cos it's me you can have**__**  
><strong>__**Can you give me an answer?**_

I press our lips back together as I skilfully slide my hands behind her and unhook the clasp holding a lacy purple bra together. It drops to the floor revealing two small, but gorgeous breasts. Our eyes meet for a moment, revealing all hidden secrets. I then take one of the sweet buds in my mouth and my tongue swirls around in circles. My other hand does similar and I hear her moan softly as I give her the pleasure I've been waiting to give my whole life. "Abby…" I can sense she can't wait much longer for what's to come but I know that I want to give her as much pleasure as I can, so I hold back; waiting for the perfect moment to spring the sensations upon her. Not yet though…

I undo my own bra and let it fall calmly to the floor. I see her beautiful smile as she looks at me, and I look down at my own breasts and shrug. Leaning down again, I press my chest against hers, this time I can really feel everything. Her skin is so soft, softer than a feather. Our bodies make peace together; they fit perfectly together as if we were made for each other. I plant a little kiss on her lips, nibbling and causing her to giggle. "Abby, I need you" She speaks melodiously, and I can't but smile a little. She is so astonishing. I need her more than she needs me. Words cannot describe how much I love her. Is that even possible? I mean, she's been here for only a couple of months but in that time I have grown from hating to loving her.

_**I'm tired of waiting.**_

_**I'm tired of thinking.**_

Her eyes are full of want. And need. It's me she wants, only me! I smile at the bathroom mirror, holding a little red box in my hand. I go back to the bedroom, stepping on previously scattered rose petals as I do. I kneel down in between Ziva's legs and place the little red heart shaped box on the covers next to us. I see a look of confusion in her face as I open the box and smile warmly at her. I scoop some of the golden powder up in my palm and gently sprinkle it over her stomach. I then kiss across the trail of powder; a magical sensation comes alive as I taste the honey on her smooth olive skin. She gasps at the feeling and I place my lips on hers once again, letting her taste the wonders of honey dust.

_**And it feels like jealousy,**__**  
><strong>__**and it feels like I can't breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**and I'm on, down on my knees,**__**  
><strong>__**and it feels like jealousy…**__**  
><strong>_

I move down, planting kisses along my way, until I reach the place she most wants me. Of course, I have to unzip her pants first. Yanking them down, I meet a wonderful sight. She's wearing a purple matching lace thong. I gently tug it off her, revealing yet another wonderful sight. My eyes can't take such beauty. I close them and gently place a kiss on the bare skin in between her legs. She moans as I move my kisses down, over her labia. After a few moments, I decide to give her what I've been waiting to give for ever – The best orgasm of her life – I kiss her clit softly, and she groans harmoniously as I write the alphabet with my tongue. "Abby…please…" I cannot make her wait any longer. I thrust two fingers inside her wet core and drive deep inside her, making her moan so loudly, the neighbours can hear. I speed up, faster and faster, harder and harder, pushing her over the edge. A few more thrusts and she screams out "ABBY!" and the whole time I keep thrusting in and out of her, my tongue never losing contact with her clit. I slow down slightly as she comes down from her high. Pulling my fingers out I lick them clean of her juices, smiling as I do so. She's breathing heavily and I can't help but laugh a little. She laughs too, in between panting. "Abby, that was amazing" She sighs as I move back up and kiss her on the forehead.

_**I'm tired of waiting.**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'm tired of thinking.**_

I cup her cheeks in my hands and kiss her gently again. Giving her a smile that shows I love her without having to say it. She leans against me, but after a few moments she swiftly rolls over pulling me so she's on top, straddling me. I gasp in shock, as I wasn't expecting that at all. "My turn to give you the best orgasm you have ever had" She pecks my lips "I love you too" Then she begins to–

"Abby!" Someone shakes me and my eyes shoot open.

"Wha-huh?" I look confused, up at the woman in front of my desk. It is Ziva. Oh no, I hope she doesn't know what I was dreaming.. Oh God!

She turns to me and walks away shouting back over her shoulder as she grips her girlfriend's hand tightly "I know everything, and your plan will not work by the way"

Oh snap…

_**And it feels like jealousy (hey)**__**  
><strong>__**And it feels like I can't breathe (I can't breathe)**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm on, down on my knees (ohh)**__**  
><strong>__**And it feels like jealousy**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ So this is a completely random thing because my friend wanted me to write it so I did. I do not actually know what honey dust looks like because I couldn't be bother__ed to Google it so yeah if I explained it wrong; my bad. When I was writing this, I was pretending to be Abby. Because Ziva is just so amazing I want to eat her…(that has two meanings, hehehehehe ;D) __Also, the song is Jealousy by Will Young. So__ yeah, tell me what you think. I would love to read so__me reviews – good or BAD. 3 xxxxx_


End file.
